


A Rose for a Day

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, kind gesture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: It's the thought that counts, but amongst all the attempts, her gesture was what Daisy really needed.
Kudos: 1





	A Rose for a Day

_AHHCHOO!_

Daisy sneezed as she arranged a vase of flowers on the desk.

She had received many of these flowers as a means to try and cheer her up after being bombarded with hardship and bad luck over the past month. Unfortunately, despite what her name would suggest, she had quite an allergy to most flowers.

“But they're gifts.” she told herself. “It was my fault for not saying anything.”

“So, you're bombarded with namesake too, I see?” Rose was standing in the door frame, arms crossed. “That's quite a lot of daisies I see there.”

“Yeah...” Daisy gave a nervous smile. “Let me guess... a lot of roses?”

“Yes. But I can't deny that they are beautiful.”

“Mm.”

After she finished fiddling with her bouquet, she set it on a desk somewhere else.

“You've been working hard.” Rose said.

“Too hard.” Daisy replied.

“You know, I could cover your shift tomorrow, allow you a little break.”

“Oh, I couldn't let you—“

“Chill out, it's alright.” Rose put a hand on her shoulder. “Rest. You deserve it.”

Daisy couldn't help but smile through her exhaustion. “Thank you, Rose. It's much appreciated.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired to think of a better title, but this works -- Rose takes her shift, so a "rose" in exchange for a day of relief.


End file.
